Got Pants?
by Lhinneill
Summary: They have the week off, but the vacation doesn't quite go as planned. SJ


Written for fic101, prompt #10: storm. There will be a prequel for it, just to explain how Sam and Jack ended up together in this one. Hopefully I'll finish it sometime soon. Thanks to Lionchilde for the beta. :)

* * *

_So much for getting there by Christmas Eve, _Sam thought as she gazed out the frosted window. She lifted the steaming mug of coffee to her lips and took a slow sip. All four of the original members of SG-1 had left for Jack's cabin three days ago, planning to meet Cam, Vala and Cassie there. Now, thanks to a severe snowstorm, they were stranded in a lodge near the freeway.

"What'cha doin'?"

Sam smiled at the familiar voice but didn't turn away from the window. "Just thinking."

He stepped closer to peer over her shoulder. "Carter... We're on vacation, remember? No thinking. It's a rule."

She bit back a grin. "Right. Sorry--Jack."

Jack moved closer and pulled her into a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She set her coffee on the window sill and relaxed into his embrace, her head resting against his chest. It felt good. No rules. No regulations. Just them.

"O'Neill."

And Teal'c.

Jack shifted, and let her go. Sam sighed regretfully and turned away from the window. Teal'c stood in the doorway of the den, hands clasped in the small of his back. Even though his face was mostly masked by his typical impassivity, Sam noted that his brow was creased with concern.

"What is it, T?"

Teal'c dipped his head, his way of apologizing for the intrusion. "It would seem ColonelMitchell and ValaMalDoran never arrived at your cabin, O'Neill."

Sam tensed and shot a concerned look at Jack as Teal'c recounted Cassie's phone call. Cam and Vala had caught a flight out of Colorado Springs the previous morning and should have been there by now. Unless the two had been caught in the storm somewhere between the airport and Jack's cabin.

"Has she tried getting Cam on his cell?" Sam asked as she followed Jack to the door.

"Several times," Teal'c said, stepping aside to let the two past him. "There was no response."

"Damn," Jack muttered.

As soon as Daniel saw them, he hurried across the lobby. He stood beside Sam and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, then plunged both hands into the pockets of his slacks. "No one's seen or heard from either of them since they picked up their rental car. They've either gotten lost, or..."

"We'll find 'em," Jack interrupted with a firm nod. "Grab your gear."

Daniel nodded, and he and Teal'c headed for their rooms. The four hadn't brought in much of their luggage; just a couple bags each to hold them over for the night.

"Sir..." Sam started, automatically dropping back into the routine that had been so familiar. She caught her mistake and bit her bottom lip. "Jack. The weather hasn't gotten any better out there."

"I know that. But we don't leave anybody behind, remember?"

Sam nodded, and Jack pulled her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I just had to mention it," she said.

Jack hugged her closer, and she shifted her head to rest more comfortably against his chest. "Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Don't let Daniel drive."

Jack grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It didn't take long for Teal'c and Daniel to return, packing not only their bags, but Sam and Jack's too. Once the bags had been distributed--Teal'c insisted on carrying most of them--the four donned their winter coats and hurried through the snow to Jack's truck, ignoring the warnings shouted at them by the lodge staff.

The Ford was nearly buried in snow, but Jack and Teal'c made quick work of brushing it clear with brooms from the front porch of the lodge. Sam hopped into the front seat after claiming the keys from Jack. It took some coaxing, but the diesel engine finally chugged to life. She cranked the heater up and slid into the middle seat to wait for Jack.

When he climbed in to join her, he had snow caught in his eyebrows and hair. Sam smiled and reached to brush it from his face while Daniel and Teal'c took their seats in the back of the cab.

"Everybody ready?"

Three yes's later, Jack was pulling the truck out on the road. There hadn't been much traffic. Only enough to pack the snow on the road, making it slick. Jack didn't push the truck too fast and kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. None of them wanted to end up stranded on the edge of the road.

Sam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to call Cass. Let her know we're on our way."

Jack nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

By the time they'd reached the turnoff that led towards Jack's place, it was getting dark. They'd seen two cars in the ditch along the freeway. The first belonged to a family headed home after a day shopping. The team had made room in the cab, then drove them to the nearest truck stop where they planned to wait out the storm. The second car was abandoned, but after Teal'c had pointed out the Wisconsin license plates, they'd agreed that it wasn't their teammates' rental car.

Sam sighed, looking over her shoulder at Daniel. His fingers kept a constant rhythm on the armrest of the door as he gazed intently out of the fogged window.

"We'll find 'em, Sam," Jack said softly, reaching to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sam leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know. I'm actually more worried about Daniel than them."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Daniel? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Can't you tell?"

"What?"

Sam snorted and gave him a mildly gentle poke in the ribs. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What?" Jack repeated, looking away from the road to grin at Sam.

Sam shook her head. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of color in the headlights ahead. She pushed away from Jack with a gasp as she realized someone was standing in the middle of the road. "Look out!"

Jack hit the brakes, sending the truck into an sharp slide. The truck spun around in a half circle before coming to a stop, front wheels resting in the soft snow along the road while the back end remained on the road.

"Everybody okay?" Jack asked, instinctively reaching out to Sam.

She nodded, rubbing her hand across her face as she responded with an automatic, "Yes, sir."

"I'm fine."

"As am I."

There was a pause as Jack looked back to confirm that everyone was indeed fine.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"I thought I saw someone," Sam answered.

There was a sudden banging at the driver's window, and Sam jumped. She turned to look, mouth dropping open in shock as she saw who it was.

Jack rolled the window down with a low growl of frustration. "Mitchell! What the hell're you doing?!"

Cam winced. "Ah...sorry about that, sir."

Daniel unlicked his seat belt and leapt forward to look around Sam. "Mitchell?! Where's Vala?"

Cam snorted and opened his mouth, but didn't have time to speak before Vala pushed him aside. "Here, darling," she winked.

Aside from a good layer of snow that coated the pair's hair and shoulders, Sam thought they looked fine. Vala even looked suspiciously chipper.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Vala grinned, and this time it was Cam who interrupted her. "Damn car ran off the road. We've been sitting out here freezing our butts off for the past couple hours."

"Some more than others," Vala quipped with a wink.

Cam pursed his lips and glared at Vala. "That was not my fault."

Jack popped the door open, forcing Cam and Vala to move back.

Cam sputtered and held a hand out to stop the door from opening any further. "Whoa. You don't want to come out here, sir."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Uh... Yeah."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who shrugged. He gave her a wink, then shoved the door wide upen. Cam, who hadn't moved clear, tripped and landed on his back in the powdery snow. Sam grabbed her coat and slid out of the truck to join Jack. She heard Teal'c's door open, and glanced back to see both him and Daniel climb out of the truck.

Cam scrambled to his feet as Jack slammed the driver's seat door closed. Sam covered her mouth with her hand and tried to smother her laughter.

"What the hell are you wearing, Mitchell?" Jack demanded.

"I can explain..."

"You lost your pants again?" Daniel didn't bother hiding his smile.

Neither did Teal'c. "So it would seem."

"It's Vala's fault," Cam accused.

"Oh, don't start that again. I told you the road was slick," Vala defended.

Daniel held up a hand and stepped between Sam and Jack to examine his teammates' wardrobe. "Wait. Are those Vala's pants?"

Cam sputtered and planted both hands on his hips. While he _was _wearing pants this time, they were several sizes too small and the pale denim fabric was cropped short right below his knees.

"Damn," Jack muttered. "I forgot my camera."


End file.
